Adivine buen adivinador
by Mellorine
Summary: El misterio tras el ojo oculto de Sanji, la tripulación decide conocer que hay detrás del mechón rubio y las cejas enrolladas.. ¡One shot!. Se les agradecería cualquier comentario


¡Hola a todos! Este es una historia bastante especial y a diferencia de "Un día de furia" acá no hay yaoi… Es un fic que espero que salga cómico.

Bueno, espero que dejen algún comentario y gracias!

Pd: One piece es de Eichiro Oda.

**Adivine buen adivinador:**

Aquella vez que llegaron al Baratie y conocieron a esa extraña tripulación comandada por Zeff, un pirata con pata de palo y una barba similar a la de Obelix; Zoro, Nami, Ussop y Luffy no comprendían nada. Si eso era un restaurant de primera clase ¿porqué el ayudante de cocina golpeaba a un marino? Y para más remate, lo sacaba volando a punta de patadas del local. Luffy necesitaba un cocinero e intuyó que ese rubio vestido con terno, agresivo, fumador y gallito era lo que él andaba buscando. Ussop, Nami y Zoro miraban al cocinero con signos de interrogación alrededor de sus caras.

Al final, Sanji aceptó la invitación de los Sombreros de Paja para recorrer el Grand Line. Posteriormente, se unieron nuevos nakamas pero cuando el rubio no estaba presente se hacían la misma pregunta. Hasta que un día la situación no pudo sostenerse más:

¡Chicos! ¿qué esconde Sanji tras ese mechón de pelo?- decía Chopper con su voz suavecita.

Ni idea, nosotros le conocimos así y nunca le hemos preguntado- dijo Nami.

Bah… capaz que el "cejas enrolladas" sea tuerto- murmuraba Zoro.

No creo… - le respondió Robin.

¡Debe ser algo súper!- comentó Franky.

¿Y si es un monstruo marino?- consultó Ussop temblando de miedo y escondiéndose tras Luffy.

Kishikishikishi… Para salir de la duda, tendremos que averiguarlo- rió Luffy despreocupado.

¡SÍ! POR NUESTRA PRÓXIMA MISIÓN- gritaron todos entusiasmados sin darse cuenta que el cocinero escuchó la última frase.

¿Cuál es nuestra próxima misión? – preguntó Sanji.

Toda la tripulación lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, tenían miedo de que descubriera la operación "Sanji" y les pateara el culo a todos. A Robin se le ocurrió algo… Quizás iría en contra de la misión secreta y del inexistente plan que nunca trazaron.

¡10 Fleur!- susurró la morenaza mientras el olor a flores inundó el Thounsand Sunny para que las extremidades sujetaran firmemente al cocinero botándolo al pasto de la cubierta.

¿!Oi.. Qué pasa?!- comenzó a protestar el rubio, tratando de soltarse sin dañar a la arqueóloga porque él prefería morir antes de golpear a cualquier mujer.

Nami comprendió de qué se trataba la trampa de su compañera y sacó su clima tac para lanzarle un rayo al "ero cook". Los muchachos miraban atónitos la escena: Las chicas. Sí, las mismas por las que el rubio se desvivía estaban haciéndole una maniobra a traición.

¡Thunder bolt!- exclamó la navegante. Sanji no dijo nada… pero se sintió decepcionado de sus nakama y ¡bum! Cayó inconciente. Chopper protestó por el hecho.

No tenías que freírlo…-

Par de arpías- añadió Zoro aprovechando que su eterno rival estaba nock out para ofender a las damiselas.

No importa… Es ahora o nunca- gruñó Franky-

A la cuenta de 3 vamos a conocer el secreto de Sanji- dijo Ussop muy emocionado.

Ok, pero yo retiraré el mechón porque soy el capitán- Ordenó el chico de goma.

Vale…Vale…Vale- dijo resignado el tirador- Ya… 1, 2 y ¡3!- gritó.

Luffy se agachó para retirarle el mechón de pelo rubio que ocultaba el ojo derecho. La tripulación estaba ansiosa de conocer la verdad. De revelar el misterio del cejas de sushi y para eso el chico de goma con su mano izquierda comenzó a levantarle el pelo. Los ojos del resto se fueron abriendo de par en par cuando la cara del rubio quedó al descubierto. Eso era increíble, asombroso, extraño y muy misterioso…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!- Luffy río con ganas de apretarse el estómago, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Hay alguna explicación científica o racional para eso?- preguntó Franky con la boca tan abierta que la lengua llegaba hasta el suelo.

Me temo que no ¡Es lo más friki que he visto nunca! – contestó el reno anonadado.

Sí…nunca he leído sobre un caso así- agregó Robin.

¡Dios mío!- suspiró la navegante

Yo de verdad pensé que le faltaba un ojo- comentó Zoro llorando de la risa.

Esperaba cualquier cosa… Menos que su ojo tuviera forma de espiral- añadió Nami. – Es un desafío a las leyes de la gravedad- continuó afectada por el descubrimiento.

Jajajajajajajaa..jajajajajaja… pero combina con sus cejas- agregó Luffy.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA- Todos estallaron en risas por largo rato y pues bien, el principal afectado aún estaba K.O por el golpe eléctrico. Pero que se despertara enojado no iba a ser nada con el hecho de tener que esconderle que sabían la verdad.

FIN

* * *

Saludos! Y gracias por leerme ! Espero que se animen a escribirme algo… Aunque sea una queja por este fic. ¡Sanji es un poliwrath xD!


End file.
